A Trip to the Salon
by Alexa Wessner
Summary: A nice quiet day at the salon for Leia, Luke, Han and Chewbacca. But will they be able to get the looks they want? And will Chewbacca's Dog features get in the way with the styles he wants? Find out here! Please Read and Review!


Disclamer- I don't own Star Wars, so please don't sue me!  
  
A Trip to the Salon  
  
(setting- a little after ROTJ)  
Early one morning, around 12:30 pm, Princess Leia jumped out of her crappy metal cot and decided to wake up her stupid brother Luke, before she would call her boyfriend Han.  
  
"Get up BRAT!!" Screamed Leia, sounding like a dying cat who just got run over by a car, no wait, an SUV.  
  
"Leia, Its soooo early!" Whined Luke as he put his head underneath his Power Puff Girl bedsheets, trying to hide from his sister. Leia got really mad, and reached into her back poket and pulled out a spoon, and threatened Luke to get up, or she'd stab him with it. Sadly it worked, as Luke whimpered out of his room, sounding like a hurt puppy.  
  
Leia raced to the phone before Luke could and called up Han. Leia spent 2 hours trying to call him, but she kept getting his answering machine, because he was still sleeping. Leia left a message on his answering machine, begging him to wake up.  
  
A half hour later the phone rang. Leia answered to hear Han's voice. Leia invited Han and Chewie over, so that day the four of them could do something fun. That day they decided to go to the salon and get pedicures, manicures, haircuts, etc.  
  
They all got drunk, drinking car oil for their safari truck/car. In their safari truck, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca were trying to find the best priced salon. They only had a total of 3 dollars and 27 cents all together, plus some lint in Chewbacca's pockets. Finally after searching, they found the perfect place. "Wonderland's Pet Groomers." Well, It wasn't perfect, but they made a deal that they'd pay twice as much as they have and put it on the credit card, if the pet groomers would cut hair, paint nails, etc.  
  
First they all wanted to get Hair cuts. Han wanted to be the 1st to try a new hair cut. So after skimming therough several hair style books, he decided he wanted the same haircut as Steven Tyler. First he asked if he could get Liv's haircut, but the groomers said that they don't cut elf eared people for the fear of cutting their ears off. Han agreed and decided to go with Steve Tyler's hair cut. At first he was very nervous, but then they added a few strands of hair to his head, feathered it out and gave him highlights. Han was very pleased.  
  
Luke was next to get his hair cut. He wanted the hair style of his dreams--- The same one as Hilary Duff. At first, the barber/pet groomer said no, but then Luke cried, so he said ok. It took three ours, but then Luke looked like a cheep immatation of Hilary, and Luke was very proud of that.  
  
Leia decided just to get a trim, but the barber/pet groomer died her hair blonde and gave her a mohawk. But Leia was too drunk on gasoline to notice.  
  
The barber/pet groomer, mistaked Chewbacca for a dog, and he shampooed him, trimmed his fur, blow dried it, and brushed it. He even gave Chewbacca a pretty pink bow and patted him on the head, repeating, "Good doggie! Yes you are, Yes you are!" Chewbacca bit his head off, so they had to hire a new barber/pet groomer.  
  
Next they had to give manicures. Luke wanted to be first.Since the nails on his fake hand were short and ugly, he decided to make it match his real hand. He gets fake nails, about 3 inches long, to be the same legth as his actual nails. He then got a french manicure with a pink sparkly flower on each nail. He then got a matching pettacure.  
  
Leia decided she wanted black finger nails with a white dot in the middle. The barber/petgroomer gave her an odd look, but painted her nails anyway. He then gave her a green pedacure with purple stripes going down each toenail.  
  
Han was next. He wanted rainbow colored nails, but the barber/pet groomer refused. He said that they're 7 colors in the rainbow and Han has only 5 fingers on each hand, so he left out the colors indago, and violet. He then painted the other hand, and his feet.  
  
Chewbacca wanted blue tips with a white airbrushed flower, but the barber/groomer refused and said that dogs don't get their nails painted. Chewbacca bit off his head also. A new barber/groomer came in.  
  
Next they got Makeovers. Leia went first. She wanted her makeup done like Ashley on Degrassi, but ended up looking like Merylin Manson. Leia didn't care because she was still drunk.  
  
Han got a makeover next. He wanted to look like George Cloony, or Aston Kutcher, but was made over and looked like Bob the Builder.  
  
Luke wanted to look like Reese Witherspoon in Leagally Blonde, but turned out looking like Graveyard Barbie, after she arose from the dead.  
  
Chewbacca was unable to get his make up done because he looked like a dog, so he bit off the barber/pet groomer's head. There was no more replacement barbers/pet groomers to come in and do more salon stuff, so they all went home.  
  
That night, they all forgot to remove their make-up and woke up with bags and wrinkles under their eyes. Except Chewie!  
  
(That's all. Yeah it was kinda dumb, but please review and tell me if you liked it!) 


End file.
